


The Light

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Nate doesn't understand why the keyblade chose him, Hugh does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was pretty much exactly what you'd expect.

Though the keyblade chose Nate, shunting Hugh and all his experiences of battling injustices into the role of loyal sidekick/patiently waiting love interest, Nate drew his inspiration to keep fighting and become stronger from having grown up hiding behind Hugh.

Though Nate didn’t understand why the keyblade chose him, Hugh did: Nate was the light keeping the darkness in his heart at bay, controlling his rage. He would do anything to keep that light shining, be it fighting or waiting.


End file.
